Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water sports board and fin, and more specifically to a water sports board and fin each being formed from a thermoplastic composite structure.
Description of the Related Art
Surfboards and other water sports boards are well known as recreational devices for use in oceans, as well as other bodies of water. Such boards are typically elongate, plank-like structures, which allow a user to stand or otherwise be supported on the board during the recreational activity. Most surfboards, and other water sports boards, usually include one or more fins coupled to the board for stability and control.
The construction of the boards and the corresponding fins has evolved greatly over the years. Along these lines, some of the first boards were formed from balsa wood, although major improvements over the years led to the boards being formed of a foam core with a laminate, such as fiberglass with a laminating resin covering and sealing the core. Using more modern board manufacturing techniques, the foam core may be initially molded into a “blank” in the rough shape of the board. The blank may then be worked on by a shaper who cuts, planes and sands the blank to prescribed specifications. Once the blank is properly shaped, the blank may be covered in one or more layers of fiberglass cloth and resin.
The fin(s) may be coupled to the board using a fin mount which is configured to allow the fin to be detachably secured to the board. In order to install the fin mount into the board, the fin mount is typically positioned into the foam core. A laminate may be placed over portions of the mount to secure the fin mount to the board.
Once the board is constructed and is used by the user, significant forces may be imparted on the board, fin and/or fin mount during such use. With regard to the fin, the forces imparted thereon may cause the fin to flex, and as such, the fin's ability to return to its normal state after having the force applied may affect the performance of the fin and the board as a whole.
Conventional construction techniques and manufacturing materials for boards, fins and fin boxes have resulted in boards, fins and fin boxes which have failed (e.g., broken) during use. For instance, it is not uncommon for a fin to break away from the board or for the board itself to snap into two pieces. Furthermore, conventional techniques for manufacturing boards and fins tend to be extremely labor intensive and harmful to the environment.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved construction for the water sports board and the fin which has an improved strength and durability. Various aspects of the present invention address these particular needs, as will be discussed in more detail below.